


Dad jokes

by Violet11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Matt’s Gay, Shiros Demisexual, Voltron crew - Freeform, that one dad joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet11/pseuds/Violet11
Summary: Hey, Matt was feeling like telling the Voltron crew he liked males. Shiro helps by making a dad joke.(so sorry my summary is trash)





	Dad jokes

Matt was sitting on his boyfriends lap and thinking, he had been dating Shiro for a while now and nobody knew. Matt had realized he was gay two years ago when he found himself staring at Some guy, a couple months after that he found himself feeling feelings towards Shiro, He had had some underlying feeling for Shiro for like forever but had never put a name to it. Basically Matt confessed a week later, then they went on dates and became official. It had been almost two years, Pidge probably knew Matt was gay because she knew everything. But other than that they hadn’t told anyone because they hadn’t felt the need to, and honestly Matt was also nervous.

“Shiro, I think I’m gonna come out tomorrow at school” Matt said thoughtfully.

“I think that’s a great idea! Maybe I will too,” Shiro said looking equally as thoughtful. Matt knew Shiro's sexuality of course, so did Keith, but no one else, he was Demisexual, it worked because him and Shiro were childhood friends. 

“Matt, Matt?, maybe it’s time to sleep, you’re spacing off again,” Shiro said like the protective boyfriend he is.

“M’kay, Lets sleep” Matt said yawning, making Shiro smiled and picked Matt up and tossed him on the bed, the last thin Matt remembered is Shiro flopping down next to him and then black. 

Matt was woken by Shiro shaking him. “Matt we overslept! We have to go” Shiro said frantically, Matt was up and jumping out of bed glad he still had his jeggings from yesterday. What he didn’t have was a school shirt, so he quickly grabbed one of Shiro's smaller ones and one of his giant jackets. They both burst through the door at a full sprint. They didn’t make it.

“You two are 20 minutes late! You missed half the class,” Sendek(their math teacher) screamed in his usual shrill voice.

“We’re sorry, it won’t happen again, sir” Matt and Shiro said in unison. Sendek shook his head and grumbled something like kids these days, I swear.

They made it through their third period, and the next thing was lunch. Matt hadn’t seen Pidge or anyone else the entire day, mostly because Shiro and Matt had somehow gotten first and third period together. The entire “Voltron crew” (as they like to call themselves) had their lunch together, as some freak luck. Matt was becoming more nervous as they passed through the halls, making their way to lunch. Luckily Shiro noticed Matt’s nerves,

“Matt, if you aren’t comfortable telling them, you don’t have two,” Shiro said smiling gently. Matt was still terrified. “It’s just like the time you came out to me, once you say it, it’s off you chest forever,” Shiro said ever so calmly.

“Ok, it’s just like telling you I’m gay, ok, everything’s good, fine, dandy” Matt said. They continued to where you enter the cafeteria, they stepped once, twice, three times. After that he couldn’t hold it in. He turned to Shiro and screamed “IM GAY!”.

Shiro just replied “HI GAY, IM YOUR BOYFRIEND,” Shiro said just as loud as Matt, but not screaming. The entire lunch room was silent, everyone had heard their exchange. What was worse was what Pidge said next.

“DID YOU SERIOUSLY COME OUT WITH A DAD JOKE?!” She said making a bunch of gestures that showed disbelief, almost like she was saying that was so lame please help meeee

 

This was how they came out. To the entire school, that supplied gossip for months.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I came up with this in this in the middle of class and had to write it down when I got home!


End file.
